


Une question de destin, ou de poisse

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Ce que savent les morts
Genre: Ashley désapprouve sa vie, Cupboard Sex, M/M, Military Uniforms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis l'Etoile du Matin, Ashley sait que sa santé mentale exige qu'il évite les armoires. Évidemment, ce n'est pas le genre d'Anton d'écouter les pressentiments de ses subordonnés, surtout quand le travail l'exige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une question de destin, ou de poisse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantôme Fumée](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fant%C3%B4me+Fum%C3%A9e).



> Pour la merveilleuse Fantôme Fumée, et pour une non moins merveilleuse série de bouquins.

**Ce que savent les morts :**

**Une question de destin, ou de poisse**

 

Ashley l'avait Su.

Il n'était pas superstitieux. Au pire religieux, ce qui était tout à fait normal et attendu au sein du Saint Empire, et si Ashley n'était pas du genre à rentrer facilement dans le rang, il se pliait néanmoins à la norme quand il s'agissait de sauver son âme. Qui pouvait être assez inconscient pour risquer son salut éternel ? Anton. Comme d'habitude.

Et qui n'accordait pas l'importance qu'il aurait fallu aux pressentiments d'Ashley ? Anton, encore une fois, parce que le Général ne reconnaissait comme motifs d'action que la violence, le devoir et les chevaux.

Bref. Ashley n'était pas superstitieux, mais il fallait reconnaître que, parfois, il y avait... eh bien, il fallait reconnaître que lui et les armoires, ces derniers temps... Bon, ça sonnait idiot, dit comme ça, mais le fait était qu'il avait eu un très mauvais pressentiment quand Anton lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient enquêter de nuit sur les actions du respectable M. Hremlenster, ébénistes spécialisé dans les armoires et commodes ainsi que suspect dans une affaire de meurtre assez politiquue.

\- On pourrait envoyer des agents.

Le regard d'Anton, plat et inexpressif : _Ashley, tu es en train de m'être irrationnel dessus et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi._

\- Nous pouvons nous en charger et j'aimerais garder l'affaire aussi confidentielle que possible pour le moment.

Évidemment, Ashley avait tenté d'argumenter, mais lorsque le Général avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs : autant dire qu'il objectait plus pour le principe et dire plus tard « je vous avais _prévenu_ » que par réel espoir d'influer sur son destin.

C'était donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un entrepôt de meubles à une heure où la plupart des honnêtes gens (parmi lesquels, il était vrai, on ne pouvait guère compter un athée sodomite et un adepte de magie un-peu-sodomite-mais-c'était-la-faute-d'Anton) se cantonnaient sagement à leurs lits. Partout, des commodes, des armoires et des secrétaires se dressaient comme des figures accusatrices, semblant jauger les intrus qui osaient leur faire face. Il faisait sombre, Ashley avait compté au moins une vigile (assommée par les bons soins d'Anton, certes, mais elle allait bien se réveiller à un moment ou un autre) et il avait l'impression d'entendre des bruits suspects à chaque seconde.

Évidemment, le Général avait l'air d'un poisson dans l'eau. De l'action ! Des imprudences ! Tout à fait son terrain d'action, quoi. Si ç'avait été son genre de sourire pendant le service, il l'aurait fait.

Bon, Ashley était un peu médisant, mais il pouvait s'autoriser à l'être : qui rôdait parmi les armoires à cause de son supérieur hiérarchique, hein ?

Puis, évidemment, le monde se rappela qu'Ashley devait avoir une relation traumatique avec le mobilier et ils entendirent le groupe entrer dans l'entrepôt, un carré de lumière se peignant sur le sol dur quand ses portes s'ouvrirent.

Ashley n'était pas tellement doué pour l'action directe, mais rien qu'aux ombres, il pouvait estimer le nombre d'hommes à « trop pour nous deux ». Anton dut atteindre la même conclusion puisque, d'un geste, il incita son subordonné au silence tout en soufflant leur lanterne. Ils avaient au moins la chance d'être hors de vue pour le moment, s'étant perdu parmi des armoires pour y chercher des tiroirs cachés ou, plus prosaïquement, des paquets suspects.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? souffla Ashley.

\- On se met à couvert. Il faut savoir ce qu'ils font ici et pourquoi.

\- Et on se met à couvert comment ?

Sans répondre, Anton le traîna vers une armoire particulièrement massive.

A cet instant, Ashley comprit que l'univers se payait officiellement sa tête.

\- Non.

Le regard que le Général lui adressa l'aurait presque fait rire. _Ashley, tu es en train de m'être_ profondément _irrationnel dessus_.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre cachette.

Il aurait presque cru que son supérieur tentait de le convaincre si ce dernier n'avait pas été en train d'ouvrir l'armoire et de l'y traîner tout en parlant.

Bien évidemment qu'il ne résista pas, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait objecter ? En plus, mieux valait, objectivement, se cacher dans un meuble qu'affronter une bande de possibles criminels mécontents. Tant qu'Anton ne lui demandait pas de le regarder dans les yeux...

\- On devrait avoir une bonne vue sur l'allée principale, murmura le Général.

\- A vous l'honneur, marmonna Ashley en se tassant pour lui laisser accès aux portes.

L'armoire était assez grande, l'un de ces trucs massifs destinés à entreposer les manteaux. Ils devaient quand même se pencher pour être à l'aise, et l'ensemble empestait un peu trop la cire à bois au goût d'Ashley, mais ils n'étaient au moins presque pas trop entassés l'un sur l'autre – du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Anton ne vienne se presser contre lui pour regarder par entrebâillements des portes de l'armoire.

Cent kilos (bon, il exagérait _peut-être_ un peu) de Général le compressèrent contre la paroi du meuble, bloquant toute tentative de fuite. Ashley posa la main sur le bras de son supérieur (pour ne pas s'étaler, c'était tout ! Il avait dit qu'il arrêtait la sodomie ! Vraiment !).

Il avait oublié à quel point Anton était musclé, sous l'uniforme. Enfin, pas excessivement : juste assez pour qu'Ashley se souvienne parfaitement de la fermeté de sa chair, de la chaleur de sa peau...

Non ! C'était l'arm.. La proximité. Bon, l'armoire n'aidait rien, parce que tout ce que ça lui rappelait, c'étaient Seth et Anton enlacés, le plaisir et la doul...

OK, il était définitivement en train de perdre le contrôle, sinon de la situation, du moins de sa libido. Mais c'était la faute du Général, aussi. Est-ce qu'on avait idée de se presser contre un homme avec lequel on entretenait une relation pécheresse ? Et est-ce que c'était pour le vexer que l'autre homme avait l'air aussi concentré sur leur situation extérieure, plutôt que sur le fait qu'il était pratiquement affalé (autant que le Général puisse s'affaler) sur les genoux d'Ashley ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Anton, les sourcils froncés. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le veilleur assommé.

\- Je vous avais dit que j'avais bien caché le corps, triompha Ashley.

\- Mm. Ils discutent.

Le profil du Général était particulièrement bien dessiné par la lumière faible de l'extérieur. On discernait mieux son front haut, l'arc ferme de ses nez aquilin, la ligne pincée des lèvres, les petites rides d'amertume aux coins de la bouche – une statue élevée aux dieux du Devoir et de la Culpabilité Portée Sans Raison. Mais une statue foutrement sexy...

Mais est-ce qu'il était redevenu adolescent pour que sa libido revienne le harceler toutes les cinq minutes ? C'était l'armoire, ou les lieux.

\- Combien sont-ils ?

Au moins, les faits de l'affaire le distrairaient de toutes ces histoires de sodomie.

\- Une vingtaines, précisa Anton de son ton le plus professionnel (le traître). Que des hommes. Jeunes, dans la majorité. Peut-être des agitateurs. J'aperçois Hremlenster parmi eux.

\- Ah, l'encouragea Ashley en tentant de fusionner avec la parois de l'armoire de façon aussi naturelle que possible.

\- Ils continuent à discuter. Hremlenster a l'air de mener le groupe... Il...

Le Général émit un bruit un peu curieux, assez pour distraire Ashley de ses tentatives de décollage.

\- Quoi ?

Anton hésita, puis serra les mâchoires avec son expression des mauvaises nouvelles. Ashley sentit la peur lui étreindre les entrailles.

\- Anton ?

\- Il… enlève sa chemise.

\- Quoi ?

La curiosité avait été et serait toujours la perte d'Ashley. Ce fut absolument sans la moindre arrière-pensée, vraiment, qu'il se carra plus ou moins contre Anton pour essayer de voir ce que faisaient les hommes. Le Général était un obstacle conséquent, mais il parvint quand même à se trouver un post d'observation. Ca impliquait d'étreindre son supérieur par soucis d'équilibre, certes, mais il était _forcé_.

Hremlenster enlevait sa chemise. Tout le monde enlevait sa chemise, en fait. Pendant une seconde d'innocence, Ashley espéra follement un rituel de sang, une cérémonie démoniaque, quelque chose de – de _sain._

Puis les types commencèrent à s'embrasser.

Ce fut approximativement à ce moment-là qu'Ashley décida que le monde s'était assez payé sa tête comme ça.

Anton émit un bruit étranglé quand les lèvres de son subordonné s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, manquant se cogner le crâne contre une parois de l'armoire avant de se dégager quelques secondes.

\- Ca ne va pas, Ashley ? Nous sommes en mission ?

\- Et on est coincé le temps que ces types finissent leur _orgie sodomite_ , Général, siffla Ashley en posant une main sur la joue de son supérieur. Ca a été _votre_ idée de s'entasser dans une armoire en connaissant l'état de nos relations, et maintenant nous sommes piégés en plein spectacle pornographique, alors assumez ou je me cherche un autre meuble !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, lâcha lentement Anton, l'air déconcerté.

Ashley aurait pu répliquer que l'autre homme n'avait qu'à essayer d'être cohérent dans son état, mais des gémissements particulièrement obscènes retentirent depuis l'extérieur et quelque chose parut céder chez le Général. Soudain, une main se crispa dans les boucles d'Ashley et le pressa contre l'autre homme, lèvres contre lèvres, dents contre dents, leurs langues venant se caresser avec une hâte maladroite. Les mains d'Anton serrèrent ses épaules, caressèrent son dos, se crispèrent sur ses fesses.

Ashley retint un petit bruit très peu digne et très peu discret et s'abandonna complètement.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était le destin.

Anton le plaqua contre le sol de l'armoire, embrassant sa gorge et le coin de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, les mains dures du Général défaisant sa chemise avec une aisance née de l'habitude. Le vêtement glissa sur les épaules d'Ashley, gênant ses mouvements en même temps que la voie était laissée libre à Anton.

La bouche du Général descendit sur son torse, tellement différente d'une femme – sa peau moins douce, les lèvres plus fines, et l'appétit sans concession d'un homme... d'un gradé habitué à ce qu'on lui obéissent. Ashley déglutit, essayant de retenir les bruits qui auraient voulu lui échapper pendant que son supérieur alternait mordillements et baisers sur son torse. Le désir d'Anton l'envahit, l'appétit âpre et violent du Général – envie de le toucher, leurs mains entrelacées, la caresse avide de ses paumes contre sa peau... Et que le Général soit maudit d'avoir un uniforme si bien fermé, parce qu'il ne restait plus que ses cheveux et son visage à caresser pour Ashley tandis que l'autre homme défaisait sa ceinture.

Il se perdit entre réalité et fantasme, ce qu'Anton voulait et faisait exactement. La bouche du Général se posait sur son érection, la langue de son supérieur le caressant d'une manière complètement obscène – de légères sucions, des pauses toujours malvenues, la voix d'Ashley menaçant de lui échapper à chaque instant. Les mains d'Anton s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches avec assez de force pour lui faire mal et ça ne faisait qu'accroître les sensations, tandis qu'il sentait très précisément le désir montant du Général et, franchement, ç'aurait été assez pour perdre n'importe quel homme, le plaisir montant en lui de seconde en seconde...

L'orgasme le faucha en traître, sans qu'il s'y attende. Il laissa échapper un bruit que la main d'Anton étouffa aussitôt, son corps entier s'arc-boutant contre les parois de l'armoire.

Ashley avait déjà duré plus longtemps, d'accord, mais la situation était assez obscène et improbable pour il s'accorde quelque indulgence.

Anton se lova contre lui, le Général inspirant profondément contre sa gorge. Machinalement, les mains du Commandant vinrent caresser ses cheveux et son dos avant qu'il s'aperçoive que ses réflexes tentaient de l'inciter à une tendresse assez peu... Assez peu... Bref.

Du coup, il pensa en homme, en vrai, et incita son supérieur à relever la tête pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser convenablement.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut plus lent, de l'effleurement tendre de leurs lèvres à la caresse de leurs langues. Ashley incita doucement son supérieur à s'allonger, priant pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ses douleurs de dos.

Il lui fallut peut-être l'aide d'Anton pour réussir à défaire entièrement sa veste et sa chemise, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Ashley se vengea de chaque geste. Ce n'était pas tant savourer le torse solide sous sa paume, le relief des cicatrices, la chaleur de la peau du Général... Bon, un peu, mais c'était aussi guetter la respiration de plus en plus saccadée de son supérieur, sentir le contrôle qui lui échappait. Il descendit lentement – plus lentement qu'Anton –, traçant le contours de chaque abdominaux du bout des doigts et de la langue avant de consentir à descendre au niveau des hanches.

Il aurait cherché à cacher le plaisir qu'il prenait à prendre le Général en bouche et à voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait... si son supérieur avait été en état de percevoir quoique ce soit. Les doigts de l'autre homme se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, serrés presque jusqu'à la douleur, et Ashley mit un point d'honneur à être très lent. Il caressa de la langue, des doigts l'érection d'Anton, pratiquant des vas-et-viens irréguliers, sentant les muscles de son amant trembler de frustration sous sa main libre.

Enfin, quand ses mâchoires commencèrent à fatiguer, il consentit à avoir pitié. S'aidant d'une main, il laissa le Général le guider à son rythme, s'aidant des sensations qu'il captait par bouffées pour adapter ses gestes.

Et s'il se recula sur la fin, s'il regarda avec fascination le Général se défaire sous ses mains, la tension de son corps et le rougissement de sa peau, s'il écouta sa respiration se déliter en halètements étouffés... Et bien, Anton ne posa aucune question et c'était le seul témoin, donc Ashley n'avait pas à se justifier.

Et puis de toute façon, il avait déjà établi que les armoires avaient une influence maléfique sur sa vie.


End file.
